Un día de sorpresas
by ArielleFrancisca
Summary: Naruto espera algo especial para año nuevo, pero un inconveniente no previsto le estropea los planes: ¡Sasuke no ha pedido ninguna reservación y no ha planeado nada! ¿Que rayos hará el Azabache para retribuir a el Uzumaki?


¡Hola! ¡Hace tiempo que no subo un Fic! x3 ¡Casi un año! Pss… será porque aún no había terminado ninguno :3. En fin, este lo subo hoy y ahora porque una amiga me pidió que lo subiera... Y talvez nunca lo hubiera subido, ya que lo terminé hace rato.

Bien, se que no es año nuevo y lo usual es que se publiquen estás historias los días correspondientes, pero no me es posible esperar casi un año…

**Advertencia**: SasuNaru/NaruSasu, shonen-ai, Yaoi. Si no te gusta, no lo leas x3. No me hago responsable de pervertirles la mente.

**Declaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son del famosísimo Kishimoto-sensei, que, al parecer, ya va a terminar su largísimo manga *-*

**Un día de sorpresas**

-Sasuke…-Llamó algo disgustado.

-mmm…

-Sasuke.-Dijo más firme y algo enojado.

-ah…-Contestó aún sin despertar.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke!.-Gritó tirándole una almohada.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!.-Respondió a su vez, alterado.

Hace ya más de 5 minutos que el Uzumaki había tratado de despertar al Azabache de buena manera, pero cuando pasó de los 15 "Sasuke" empezó a fastidiarse.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ceñudos, tratando de que el otro rompiera primero el silencio.

Al darse cuenta que el Rubio se había cruzado de brazos, el Uchiha suspiró, nunca iba a intentar hacerle nada al Ojiazul cuando estaba en esa pose, la última vez se las había visto negras, muy negras…

-¿Qué pasa, dobe?

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?.- Preguntó hosco, mirándolo de forma "respóndeme o te violo"

-Err… 31 de diciembre…-Acertó a decir antes de caer nuevamente sobre el colchón, boca a bajo.

-Si.-Afirmó ya dejando sus brazos de lado, acomodándose en la cama, boca arriba.- Dijiste que íbamos a celebrarlo…

-Ajaa…-Se escuchó la respuesta algo ahogada.

-Supongo que tienes alguna reservación ¿no?

-…No

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, el ojinegro, preocupado, levantó su cabeza hacía el Rubio. Lo que vio no le gustó ni pizca…

Naruto mostraba un semblante sereno, con una semi-sonrisa que intentaba ser inocente, pero que el Uchiha conocía como una letal. Un arma que el Ojiazul no tenia reparo en ocupar.

-Teme…-Pronunció gentil, cosa que asustó al Azabache.- Si no consigues algo, por mínimo que sea, te quedarás sin sexo por tres semanas.- Sus palabras las terminó con una sonrisa encantadora, pero macabra a la vez.

Sin dejarse intimidar, Sasuke encarnó una ceja.

-¿Porqué?

-¿Por qué?.- Le imitó el Uzumaki. De la nada había perdido la sonrisa.- ¡Por que tú dijiste que lo íbamos a celebrar! ¡Dijiste que querías celebrarlo aparte! ¡Rechacé todas las proposiciones solo por ti! ¡Hasta Iruka-sensei junto con Kakashi nos invitaron!.- Vociferó apretando los puños.- Te exijo que planees algo.-Habló mientras se levantaba, desnudo, para dirigirse al baño.- Si no lo haces, ya te enfrentarás a las consecuencias.- declaró abriendo y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

El Azabache suspiró derrotado, tres semanas sin tocar al Uzumaki era demasiado. Además él no quería satisfacerse con su amiga la mano, eso si que no lo aguantaría, era rebajarse mucho.

Escuchó el agua de la ducha correr con fuerza. Se le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza ir a jugar en el agua con su Kitsune, pero lo descartó al vuelo. Cuando a Uzumaki Naruto se le mete algo en la cabeza es difícil que le entre otra, o que salga la primera. Nunca olvida algo.

Miró con determinación la puerta del baño. Si el Rubio quería tener algo increíble para año nuevo lo tendría, ni su mejor pensamiento podría darle una pequeñísima idea de lo que él haría.

Luego de media hora, el Ojiazul salió del agua con una toalla rodeándole la cintura y otra el cuello. Miró la habitación detenidamente antes de adentrarse en ella. Debía ser precavido, ya que si alguien involucraba el sexo en algo, aunque fuera con el cepillo de dientes, el ojinegro venia directo a él, con una sesión totalmente nueva, inventada en circunstancias raras, y que lo hicieran donde estaban, con o sin testigos. Pero por lo visto no había rastro del Uchiha y eso lo tranquilizó.

De pronto observó algo inusual sobre la cama, algo blanco… ¿Un papel?

Lo cogió y lo desdobló.

"Tu y yo, a las 22:00 hrs. en el parque

Uchiha Sasuke"

El Uzumaki sonrió para si, eso del sexo si que funcionaba. Debía darle las gracias a Sai y a Gaara cuando los viera.

El día pasó muy rápido y caluroso, sin muchas novedades.

Naruto llegó a las 22 hrs. en punto, vestido con una camisa azul y jeans negros. Al traer 2 botones desabrochados de la prenda se notaba la piel tostada y el collar que le había regalado Tsunade.

Miró el reloj algo impaciente ¿Había leído bien? ¿Sasuke habría escrito mal? ¿Se estaría burlando de él? ¿Porqué mierda estaba tan nervioso? Al apartar la mirada de la máquina vio a la persona que esperaba.

El Azabache vestía todo de negro a excepción de 2 yuukatas que traía en el brazo. Se veía realmente apuesto y varonil. Naruto también tenia la misma imagen solo que se combinaba con la sinceridad propia de un niño.

-Te ves bien.-Comentó el Ojinegro, observándolo de arriba a bajo.

-Gracias…-Respondió mientras un tinte rojo cubría sus mejillas.- Tu igual…

Por toda respuesta el Uchiha sonrió, le gustaba la parte tímida-vergonzosa de Naruto, principalmente porque se sentía superior, el seme, pero, la razón verdadera era por que verdaderamente el Kitsune se veía adorable.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un restaurante cercano, no era de mucho prestigio, pero le gustaba al Uzumaki casi tanto como Ichiraku Ramen.

Al entrar el Ojiazul no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa ante la bienvenida. Fue como si hubiera tenido semanas de reserva.

-Por favor, sean bienvenidos, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san.- Canturreó un joven de cabellera y ojos cafés.- Yo seré su anfitrión esta noche.- anunció con una brillante sonrisa.

Los condujo hacia lo más apartado del local, un balcón con una mesa para dos y vista al bosque.

La cena tuvo un curso tranquilo y de agradable conversación, miradas juguetonas y roces casuales. De vez en cuando el tal Hiroshi venia a verlos para preguntar cosas relativas a la cena o la comodidad, eso a Sasuke le irritaba, ya que consideraba que miraba más de lo necesario a su rubio acompañante, aunque este, despistado como era, parecía no darse cuanta de nada, y eso le irritaba aún más.

-Disculpa.- Le llamó hosco, cuando el joven trataba de entablar conversación por quinta vez con su novio.- ¿Nos podrías traer la cuenta?

-¿Ya se van?.- Preguntó, fingiéndose sorprendido, ya que no habían pasado desapercibidas las antipáticas miradas y sugerencias del Uchiha hacia su persona.- Desde aquí se ven los fuegos artificiales perfectamente.-dijo dirigiéndose al Uzumaki.

-¿De verdad?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa.- Lo siento, pero es él el que dirige la salida hoy.-Comunicó, cerrándole un ojo a el azabache.

-Bien…-Contestó, algo confundido el camarero, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Quedó el silencio en la habitación. El Ojinegro simplemente miraba al Rubio con aire de "exijo una explicación", pero al parecer el Ojiazul se sentía completamente feliz como para opacarse por el ambiente.

-Era lindo, ¿Verdad?.- Comentó con ligereza el Uzumaki

-¿Lindo?.- preguntó irritado.- ¡ja! Obvio que alguien es lindo cuando se te insinúa.

-mmm… talvez.

Se quedaron mirando en silencio mientras el Rubio sonreía de la forma en que lo haría un niño mimado. El azabache suspiro conciente de que era una de las pocas veces en las que el Ojiazul se sentía así.

-Todo ha sido muy romántico, Sasuke.- Dijo de pronto.- ¿Quién te ha ayudado?

Irritado hasta las puntas del azulado cabello con esa frase, el Ojinegro gruñó. Al parecer su compañero no quería preservar su paciencia.

-Nadie.- Objetó apoyando una mano en la mejilla.- Todo fue por mi propio merito.

Silencio.

Y finalmente salio a flote la risa de Naruto, una tierna y agradecida. El Uchiha simplemente desvió la vista, todo era demasiado romántico y poco movido. Había estado a punto muchas veces de llevar al Uzumaki hasta el sillón junto al ventanal y comer "eso" en vez de ensalada con champiñones. Pero se había controlado, solo porque sabía que a la luz de los fuegos artificiales sería mejor. Suspiró nuevamente.

Este era el día de los suspiros.

-Aquí tiene la cuenta, Señor.- Anunció otro joven que no tenía nada que ver con el anterior, éste era más alto y serio.- Lamento los problemas que halla causado mi discípulo.- Decía mientras se inclinaba.

-No te preocupes.- Le contestó el Ojinegro, para la sorpresa del Rubio.- Simplemente dile que no sea tan descuidado.- Comentó sonriendo.

-Si señor.- Murmuró mientras hacía otra reverencia, sonrojado.

Al salir del edificio el Ojiazul miraba de reojo a su acompañante. Difícilmente el Azabache lograba controlarse cuando tenía una escusa para estallar, pero decidió no darle más vueltas. Aunque no le gustara un Sasuke paciente no iba a contradecir lo que él estaba intentando hacer.

-Bien.- Oyó que comentaba el Uchiha.- Ponte la yukata, iremos por el camino del carnaval.

-¿Por el camino?.-Preguntó mientras trataba de colocarse la prenda.

-No quiero distraerme en él, no hay tiempo.

Y tenía razón, apenas faltaba media hora para las 12.

Se encontraron con muchos amigos y conocidos cuando se dirigían a esa parte que el Uzumaki desconocía. Había preguntado muchas veces a lo largo del trayecto, pero el Ojinegro no le respondía o le cambiaba el tema. Era realmente sospechoso.

-Ya.-Dijo el Azabache.- Es aquí. Llegamos justos, Dobe. Tú culpa.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que mía?

-Si no me hubieras distraído con tus tontas preguntas habríamos llegado antes.

El Rubio lo miró molesto. Se sentó en la hierba y miró alrededor: Todo era bosque. Agudizó el oído y no pudo percibir ningún ruido ¿Qué tan profundo se habían internado en aquel lugar?

Sintió como si se hubiera metido en la boca del lobo.

-Sasuke…-Comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por un "¡Pam!"

El Ojiazul miró instintivamente hacia el sonido y vio un millar de colores en el cielo.

Los fuegos artificiales habían comenzado.

Era muy impresionante ver las combinaciones de colores y como estas se mezclaban con el ambiente. Naruto no dejaba de sonrreir.

De pronto el Uzumaki sintió un roce al lado de su brazo y observó como su acompañante se sentaba, sonriendo al estilo Uchiha, sin dejar de ver el cielo. El Rubio se apoyó en su hombro y sintió como la extremidad del Ojinegro pasaba por su espalda, le rodeaba la cintura y con la mano le agarraba la propia.

-¡Ah! Sasuke…- Jadeó el Ojiazul, estirado en la hierba.

-Estás muy servicial.- Comentó el aludido, viendo como su novio reaccionaba a las caricias que le proporcionaba.- ¿Qué hago, Naruto? Dime lo que te gustaría…

El Uzumaki sonrió, como si hubiera esperado escuchar eso. Se abalanzó contra el mayor, besándolo con deseo y fuerza, lo estampó contra el pasto.

-Está bien.-Replicó el Rubio.- Serás el Uke.

El Azabache le miró sin comprender, hasta que sintió los fríos dedos del Rubio meterse en su pantalón y tocar su parte posterior.

-No…¡Espera, Dobe!.-Exigió, sacudiéndose.

-Muy tarde, Teme.-Canturreó el menor, apresando los brazos del Ojinegro con una mano y con la otra haciendo un sello.- Kage bunshin no jutsu.

Un Naruto agarró las manos de Sasuke y el otro le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Será una noche que no olvidaremos.- Dijeron ambos Rubios a la vez.

Y si que lo fue.

-Sasuke…

-mm…

-Sasuke.-Repitió algo molesto.

-Hn…

-¡Agh! ¡Maldito Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Despierta!

El aludido se volvió para mirar a un Uzumaki Naruto molesto.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó, sintiendo como si todo fuera un De ja'vu

-¿Qué haremos hoy?.-Preguntó sonriente.- Es San Valentin

El Azabache lo miró de hito en hito. ¿Qué acaso creía que era un estúpido? No, no y no. Nunca más programaría una salida como la de Año nuevo. Jamás. Un Uchiha no podía ser denigrado de esa manera, ser Uke no iba con su personalidad…

¿O si?

Se recriminó el estar considerando. No es que le hubiera gustado, ni que se sintiera bien, y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente preguntarle a su compañero si quería repetir.

No, claro que no… ni de broma…

Suspiro audiblemente y asintió con la cabeza.

Talvez esta vez no pasara nada. Se levantó de buen ánimo a buscar revistas de hoteles que Naruto tenía por ahí y comenzó a ojearlas.

Pero Sasuke se equivocaba. Si solo hubiera visto de reojo la sonrisa del Rubio, habría tomado medidas…

Aunque tampoco le servirían.

**Fin**

¡Yey! *-* Por fin terminé :3 Espero que les halla gustado ^^

Gracias a todos aquellos que todavía siguen dejando comentarios en mis otros Fics (: Me hacen muy feliz, sobre todo aquellos que me dejan comentarios sin tener cuenta x3 Aunque de igual forma lamento que no tengan ya que no puedo devolverles el mensaje -____-" ¡Gracias a todos!

Espero que te guste especialmente Neko, gracias a ti me dio el ánimo de subir esta historia que tenía hace mucho… desde agosto o___o

Saludos y gracias ^-^


End file.
